fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Animus
Original= Animus is a half-human boy who originally was a hologram but when he was sent to the real world where he had to get a cyborg arm which he lost in the game. He appears as the main character in NickFanime which also marks his first appearance in a show. His first appearance was in the video game which serves as a prequel to NickFanime; Chronicles of Anima. Biography Childhood The childhood of Animus was very normal. He grew up in a small village along with his best friend Anima. The two eventually began to date each other and wanted to spend the rest of their life together. Animus spent many of his time catching animals in his home place and give them names. Those creatures became his companions. Zap, an electronic bunny, Juggler, a cute and chubby fairy, Purr, a Japanese cat and Ive, a fox who has elemental powers. Chronicles of Anima After the discovery of Amina being of royal blood she had to live in the castle, and of course Animus came along with her. However there was something that wanted Anima so he kidnapped her. Animus was on a quest to save his damsel in distress named; Anima, from the evil entity who calls himself Rasu Boss. Animus saved Anima from a minion of Rasu; Fistborn. Animus, Anima and their companions traveled to the castle of Rasu to fight him. Animus and Rasu were fighting and Animus was close into defeating him. However Rasu send Animus through a portal to the human world along with his companions, and trapped Anima in his his prison. When he was send into the human world he wasn't a hologram anymore, although still having the abilities he had in his game, meaning some hologram abilities remained. He replaced his eye and arm with robotic parts and the rest of his body had become human. NickFanime After arriving in the human world he knew he had to find a way to return back to his game. However not long after his arrival he discovered that Rasu Boss along with Fistborn and Lipstyx had come to the human world to collect other villains and rule the world. In reply Animus began collecting superheroes from all over the world to defeat these villains. Appearance Animus is a 16-year old boy of average height and weight. He has a light tanned skin, blue hair and turquoise eyes. He wears a black hoodie, with baggy jeans. He wears normal shoes. He also has gloves, although currently has only one because his right arm is replaced by a robotic arm. In the past he had a fierce battle against Lipstyx who pierced a needle through his eye which then became a holographic eye. She also crushed his arm with a giant hammer, which afterwards became a holographic arm. However when he got to the human world his eye and arm had to be replaced with robotic parts. Abilities Animus has a giant variety of weapons and abilities he uses in his game and brought along to the human world. His most prominent weapon is his Digi-Blade which can take various shapes of well known weapons in video games. Each transformation of his Digi-Sword has a special power too. *'Master Sword' (The Legend of Zelda): Can preform a powerful spinning attack. *'Buster Sword' (Final Fantasy VII): Can preform a Blade Beam. *'Kingdom Key '(Kingdom Hearts): Can preform a Strike Raid (throws Keyblade). *'The Blades of Athena '(God of War): Has a long range grapple attack. *'Rebellion '(Devil May Cry): Preform a quick dash with the blade forwards. *'Soul Edge '(Soul Calibur): Preform a shockwave on the ground. Next to his Digi-Sword he also has a Pipezooka. It basically is a bazooka designed after the warp pipe from the Mario series. Animus can shoot bricks, ?-Blocks, Bullet Bills, and poisonous mushrooms at the opponent. He also has a blaster which can shoot energy balls similar to the blasters from games like; Mega Man, Metroid and Halo. He also has tiny capsules in which he keeps his companions. The inside of the cpasules are very big, designed after the wished environment of his companion. When he holds the capsule forwards a companion can come out and, with Animus commands, attack the opponents. |-|Foundry= Animus History Personality Powers and abilities Appearance Category:Characters Category:Video game characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes